Waverider Prompts
by WeirdShipsDontJudge
Summary: Here's a request fanfic! I take all requests, but I may not be able to keep up with them all. Rating may change according to request and the characters listed are not the only ones you can do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the request fic I mentioned in Fought Hard and Won. I will take all requests and try to keep up with them! All ships are accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an anonymous request:**

 **LeonardxSara and Sara gets fatally hurt in a mission in 2016 Central City and he runs her to Star Labs to get Barry and etc's help to keep her alive.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Shit. Rip's plan (failed) was to go in, gather intel, get out. But Sara just HAD to get caught in the crossfire. They were in Central City 2016, tracking down a criminal called Hornet, a cousin of Bree Larven, who happened to be aware of Savage's 2016 whereabouts. Sara had been making her escape when Hornet had made a connection from her, to Laurel, to Felicity, who imprisoned Bree. He had had multiple men go take her out, and she barely escaped with her life.

He raced towards the metal fence, still protectively carrying unconscious Sara. As he iced the fence and kicked it open he shouted, "BARRY!" The Flash raced out and gaped at Snart cradling the White Canary.

"What? Snart she needs medical, may I?" Barry frantically realized the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, just GET HER TO A DAMN DOCTOR." Leonard growled, handing Sara to Barry and watching him speed off. Oh. So he gets to walk the long way. Great.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara woke up, eyes flickering open. Snart was gripping her wrist so tightly that Caitlin was chiding him about not disconnecting the IV. She smiled. "Hey Snart." She softly said. His gaze snapped back to her, his drawl unfinished.

"Sara." His eyes examined her face with worry. "Are you ok? I told Rip and the team, they're waiting at the Waverider."

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks to you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks to Barry."

"Also me. I helped too." Caitlin piped up. Cisco was just gaping at Sara.

"Hi... I'm Cisco... You're the White Canary..." Cisco said.

"We know. Can she leave now?" Snart glared at Cisco.

"Sure. I ran some tests, you had a fractured rib and you may have a scar on your back for a while, but the rib is healed with a serum Barry and I are creating." Caitlin explained. Sara got up and Snart helped her to the door.

As they were leaving, Len mouthed "Thank you." to Barry. Barry smiled in return.

 **Sorry that it's so short, I have a lot of requests! Well, for me at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this was a request from Laura91, asking for a deaged fic where Sara turns young and gets attached to Snart. Hope it met your expectations!**

Snart whirled around at the sound of Sara's voice. She was shouting as an obsidian ray shot through the sky and knocked her to the ground. As he raced over she started... shrinking. What's next, Mick starts doing gymnastics? He knelt down, only to look at a toddler.

"Who are yooooooou?" Young Sara giggled. She and her clothes had shrunk, leaving her in a tiny black tank top and miniature jeans.

"I'm a nice man who's going to be taking you on a little adventure. Is that ok?" Snart picked Sara up. She bobbed her head in response. "Ok." Snart wasn't far from the time ship, so he shouted at the others to get inside. He ran into the Waverider and kicked open the door to the bridge. Rip was standing there, talking to Gideon. "What the hell happened to Sara?" He walked over and set her down on the table.

"Oh so that's what it hit... She's experiencing a temporal shiftback, where she de-ages about 25 years."

"Hm. Fascinating. How do we reverse it?"

"It should take about 10 hours, maybe less. The technology is astonishingly mundane, considering that we're in the 21st century. In the meantime, who's going to take care of her?" The team had gathered in the bridge and Rip looked around.

"Why not Snart? I mean he found her." Kendra suggested.

"No. No no no, I don't do children." Snart rolled his eyes as he sauntered out of the bridge.

"No no no don't go! Pleeeeaaaasssee?" Sara looked wide-eyed at him from... His leg. She had wrapped herself around his leg. He tried to shake her off but she only held on tighter.

"Get off. Kendra will take care of you." Snart gently tried to detach her. Sara looked at him with big, innocent doe eyes and he sighed. "Fine. Geek Squad, get her fixed soon." He glared at Jax, Ray, and Stein. He then had the surprisingly enormous effort that he had to endure: walking with a blonde monkey on his leg. Kendra stifled a laugh. He walked straight to his bedroom and set her down on his bed. "Alright. Now what?"

"I wanna be a mermaid. Can you make me into a mermaid?" She smiled brightly at him.

"No." She looked so crestfallen that he added, "But there are movies about some." She looked as happy as the sun when he said, "Gideon, turn on The Little Mermaid please." Lisa had made him watch it at least 5 times. She snuggled up into the crook of his arm and started watching.

After about 30 minutes of Sara either flopping around, singing with Ariel, and making him be a prince, she finally fell asleep. They were in his bed, curled up. Jax was supposed to come in quietly and give the cure to Sara. He looked down at softly smiling Sara and thought, "This isn't so bad."

LOTLOTLOT

Jax tiptoed into Snart's bedroom and saw the two curled up. As he gently pressed a tiny needle into young Sara's arm he actually... Whoa. Sara was growing into her normal self. This was weird. But then he saw how perfectly Sara fit into Leonard's arm and he smiled. They were so messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I give credit to tvfan69 for amazing advice on this chapter! Second of all, MarenMary93 wanted a chapter with Snart having crutches! Sorry that it's so short, hope you like it!**

Snart woke up to the white ceiling of the medbay. And a sleeping blonde. He tapped her head and she immediately sprang up, two knives at the ready. "Oh. It's just you." Sara smiled at him. "Hey. You alright? You got pretty banged up back there." Snart and the team had been on a mission, trying to locate Savage and the Armen Dagger in a facility where they were plotting WWI. Savage was ultimately responsible for killing Franz Ferdinand. Snart had been infiltrating the facility when he came across Savage. He had tried to ice him, but Savage had literally stuck a knife in it. He had then proceeded to beat him up, but Sara and Ray had grabbed him and Savage got away.

"Eh. Still got a broken ankle, but Gideon says it'll be fixed in a week or two." Snart glanced at her. "What about you?"

"Rip says that we ACTUALLY GOT THE DAGGER." Leonard fake gasped. "Kendra's going to be undercover as a couple with Ray at this party, surprise surprise, and Mick and I are gonna get them in." Sara kissed him on the head softly. "See you later, crook."

"Hope so, assa-" Leonard was cut off by the door shutting behind Sara. "-sin. Yup, ok, gonna be in here for about another week while the whole team is off at bars, fighting Savage, or both together." He sighed and looked around his only room for a while. Or maybe not. "Gideon, can you get me crutches to walk on?" She complied and crutches appeared in the fabricator on the other side of the room. Ok. Gonna do this. He heaved himself out of bed, hopped over to the fabricator, and grabbed the crutches. These were hell on his shoulders. He crutched out of the medbay and into the training room. It was empty, the team was out probably defeating Savage. And he wasn't there for it. "Gideon, how's the team doing?"

"They have successfully killed 3 of Savage's allies and are returning with no casualties shortly." Snart scowled at this and threw his crutches across the room. He was useless. A useless, stupid, unhelpful, crook. Nothing more. He didn't need the crutches. He'll be fine. He hopped over to the screen in the corner, wanting to see how amazing their performance was. Ow. Ow ow ow crap shouldn't have done that. He cursed loudly. Len had tripped over himself and fallen on the floor. Palmer was gonna get a laugh out of this.

LOTLOTLOT

Ray Palmer walked into the training room to tinker with his suit. For once, they had fought Savage and no one got hurt, drunk, or into an argument! Awesome jo- oh. Ray suddenly realized the gray, breathing, lump on the floor. "Snart? You ok?" He asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah. Peachy.

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry that it's so short**.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheFutureAuthor98 asked for a team game and XPacia asked for a game of Never Have I Ever, so i decided to combine the two! Hope y'all like it (do not read that in a Western accent)!**

"Hey guys!" Kendra said cheerily. The team was gathered in the living room for downtime.

"Hello Ms. Saunders. Gideon is running the statistics to see where Savage is in Egypt 2016vehere we currently are, or you know, the whole world and all of time, so we have a bit of downtime." Rip said.

"What should we do? A game?" Ray smiled at that.

"Truth or Dare?" Jax suggested.

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT." Snart quickly said. "And don't ask." He pointed a finger at Jax. Sara smirked, for they had played a game together once and it didn't end well.

"Never Have I Ever?" Kendra suggested. The team shrugged and got into a circle. Mick pulled out some Scottish whiskey, much to Rip's non-drinking dismay.

"I'll go first." said Ray. "Never have I ever... Been in a talent show."

"Not surprised, Boy Scout." Snart smirked at him and poured some whiskey for Sara, Kendra, and Stein. "Hey Mick, weren't you in a talent show back in the day?"

"I lit it on fire. Does that count?" Mick asked the team innocently. Sara shook her head at him.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, um, been arrested. Well... Actually, there was this one time in 1864 when-" Kendra was cut off by Jax.

"Ok, since you got 4000 years of stuff in that head of yours, how about we do this life."

"Ok. Never have I ever been arrested." Leonard and Mick both grabbed the bottle at this (to no one's surprise) and so did Sara and... Rip.

"Wait Rip? You've been arrested?" Sara said incredulously.

"Yes, once in my youth for drinking... And this was a time when alcohol was forbidden." Rip glared at the whiskey. The whiskey glared back.

"Well it's my turn now." Mick thought carefully. "I've never.. uh gone skateboarding." Ray and Jax drank to that.

"Wait Jefferson, you are still only 20-" Stein began to lecture.

"Wa-wai-wait. The drinking age in Egypt is 21, and Jax turned 21 a few days ago, so technically he _can_ drink. Right now." Sara contradicted. Stein made a face at her and she laughed. "I'll go next. Never have I ever... Punched Rip." Rip scooched away from Sara while Snart and Rory took a gulp of whiskey. "I hope to fix that, however."

"I'm going next." Jax looked disappointed but Snart continued. "I've never.. Robbed a Star City bank. Surprisingly."

"And you won't. Without me apprehending you." Sara retorted, but there was no fire behind the words. They still snuck looks at each other when the other one wasn't looking.

"Captain? I have some good news. I have located Savage in the Caribbean Islands, 1923.

"Alright. Off to the Roaring Twenties."


	6. Chapter 6

**TheFutureAuthor98 wanted a fic where the younger versions of the team were interacting, but I didn't do all of them. Sorry, I hope it's good enough! :(**

"What are you doing?" Sara asked the punk with her, Mick. He didn't answer her, just continued to look at the tiny flame erupting from his match. They were stuck in a metallic room with barely anything in it except a few boxes. And he was looking at a match. What an idiot. Suddenly, the blonde who looked like her came into the room with a scrawny teenager. Another one. He had a short, cropped, haircut and ice-blue eyes on a young, handsome face. As he walked uncertainly towards them, she noticed his bony, skinny frame. He glanced at her and she raised a suspicious eyebrow. He glanced away, looking dejected as she said, "Another one?"

"Yes. His name is Leonard, take care of him. Gideon, can you give Len a nutritious meal?" The woman pointed "Leonard" to the food dispenser and said, "Get along."

"So, Leonard" Sara said sassily. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. What's he doing?" Leonard walked over to Mick and put out the flame. "Who are you?"

"Mick." He stuck out his hand and Len shook. They both leaned against the wall and stared at the floor.

"You guys really are idiots." That wasn't true, actually, Leonard looked smart enough to fool a magician but honestly? Staring at the floor.

"True for him, not for me." Leonard drawled. He looked too small for such a sarcastic personality.

"Look Goldilocks if you've got a better idea then do tell." Mick said.

"How about we actually find a way to g-" Sara was cut off by YET ANOTHER teenager, but this one was a girl. Tan skin, brown curls, and freckles.

"Here's another one. Her name's Kendra." The blonde said.

"Hey. I'm Sara." She stuck out her hand and Kendra took it and smiled.

"Who are them?" She gestured to Leonard and Mick.

"Leonard's the scrawny one, Mick's the bulky one." She explained sarcastically. "Honestly I don't really know them, but if they would stop STARING AT THE FLOOR LIKE BORING IDIOTS then maybe I would. Obviously they're not going to, so how about you? Where you from?"

"Pittsburgh. You?" She tilted her head at her in a way that reminded Sara of a bird.

"Star City. I was just "rescued" from a police station by a blonde who really looks like me and a creepy pyro. She's got some cool fighting skills, and the pyro has like a flamethrower. Also, some lady in a black coat with a gun was chasing me." Sara casually said.

"I actually was picked up in a slightly less crazy way, I was just hanging out with my best friend Thomas and basically your older doppelgänger comes in and grabs me right before that same woman crashed in. But at least there wasn't any fighting. Tom got away, thankfully." Kendra looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Stop chatting, we're trapped in a metal tin can with no way of escaping." Mick rolled his eyes at the girls as Leonard went to the food dispenser to collect his meal.

"How do you kn-" Sara was furious as the world decided to hate her and send another teenager in here to INTERRUPT HER.

"Here's Ray. Be nice."

"Oh! I always try to be nice!" A tall, dark haired teenager piped up. "I'm Ray Palmer. What's your name?" He stuck his hand out to Leonard and Mick but they ignored it. He looked crestfallen, so Sara stuck out hers.

"I'm Sara. This is Kendra. Where you from?" She half smiled at him.

"Oh! I'm from Star City! Wait, are you Sara Lance?" She nodded. "Like Detective Lance's daughter? Oh my god it's such a pleasure to meet you! And you too, Kendra." He still looked shocked to be meeting the daughter of his idol detective. He gestured to the other boys. "What are their names? They're not talking to me." Ray whispered.

"Well? What are your names?" She looked pointedly at Leonard.

"I'm Leonard. This is Mick." He looked pointedly right back at Sara.

Suddenly, the room expanded. 5 beds were in a white room. Sara cautiously walked over, motioning for the others to follow. There were small white boxes on the white beds. She opened one. There was... A pill. "Okaaayyy, what do we do with these?" She asked the blonde, who had come in when the room expanded.

"Take them then lie down on the beds. You'll be home soon." She said. They cautiously complied, but as Sara laid down on the mattress she immediately began to dr... drift... offff... to sleeep...

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it, I know it didn't include the whole team, but I didn't have a lot of time to do this. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WhoDr.561 wanted a Captain Canary fic with the quote "make me" in it, and I immediately thought of this!**

Sara grabbed Leonard and pulled him around the corner. Idiot kleptomaniac. They had been on an undercover mission and he'd blown their cover by trying to steal Savage's wife's wallet. For once, he was fooled in the act. She peeked around the corner and saw three of Savage's men run into a building, searching for them. "Ok. We don't have much time. We need to get to the jumpship, which is just beyond that gate." She whirled around and saw Snart walking off.

"You know, I kind of like it here. Quiet, bars are good, no Boy Scouts around..." He drawled.

"Shut up." She seized his arm and stomped over to the gate.

While she was pulling out her bobby pin to unlock the gate, he said, "Why not though, we could basically rule here. Even if it's the 1900s."

"Just get to the other side of the gate. Savage will be coming, and soon."

"Make me." He looked at her, a daring glint in his eyes. In response, she grabbed his parka and closed the distance between them. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. What he was unusually oblivious to was that while they were kissing, he was also pulling them to the other side of the gate, locking the door behind them, and putting her bobby pin back in her hair. They broke apart and he glanced around. "Not bad, assassin."

"I wish I could say the same, crook."

 **So sorry that it's so short. I hope it meets your excpectations though :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SherlywholockedPJ asked for a Stein and Jax friendship fic, so here it is!**

"Jefferson, you can't simply undo the nuclear synchronization just because 'you don't like me in your head!' I for one, have a pres-"

"Yeah yeah, Grey, we all know the lecture. Save me the torture." Jax walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving Stein thinking... How to comfort Jefferson. They had tracked Savage to a war zone, on the exact day his father died, but this time it was worse. It turned out that Savage had made a "special order" to track and kill Jefferson's father, knowing it would affect him. Now he was furious that he wasn't there to stop him, blaming Stein and the team, and even getting into a fight with Sara that ended with him in the medbay. If only he knew a way to help him.

 _Ten minutes later..._

Jax flopped down on his bed, still sore from Sara. She was one sick badass. He threw his blanket over himself and curled up, hoping for sleep. But his slow drifting off was interrupted.

"Jefferson." Jax jumped up at the sound of Grey's voice and looked at the closed door. But the sound was coming from the television in his room. Stein's face was on it, looking somber and apologetic as he continued. "I am sorry. I know that the loss of your father must have hurt you. But you must remember, Savage did it. He tried to get to you in that way, and succeeded. You must not let yourself get carried away, or you-" Stein's voice cracked. "You could have a similar fate to Ronald. "Jax remembered, Ronny Raymond was Stein's former half of Firestorm. "I know you are hurt, and angry, and grief-driven to kill Savage, but you must not lose yourself. You must always remember to never stoop to Savage's level." Stein gave one last meaningful look to him on the screen and the video stopped.

Jax didn't realize he had been holding back tears until they all came out. He sat and cried and cried until the door opened a crack. "Jefferson? Are you, oh." He walked in and put an arm around Jax, which he gratefully leaned into.

"Thank you, Grey."

"My pleasure, Jefferson."


	9. Chapter 9

**CastielXx wanted a jealous Len Captain Canary fic! I hope you like it! (I also added song lyrics from Better Than Revenge and Why Don't You, and jealous Sara).** **WARNING: THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR DESTINY!**

Oh god. What was Sara doing. They had been at a bar in New York, just casually looking around when she found some rich guy and was dancing and winking at him.

 _Why don't you kiss her_

 _Why don't you tell her_

 _Why don't you let her see_

 _The feelings that you hide_

Not that he was jealous or something. Psshh. 'She just wants his money, that's all' He told himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a crash. Both he and Sara spun around and saw Mick and someone else throwing punches. They got into the fight, Sara flipping and kicking. What still bothered him, as he punched a guy and knocked over another, was that Sara always seemed to stay away from the wealthy guy's accomplices. He pushed the thought away and took a blow from some burly idiot. Sara threw a ninja star at him and he fell to the floor, paralyzed. "I can take care of my own fights." He snarled at her as he sat down at the bar, the fight dwindling already.

 _'Cause she'll never know_

 _If you never show_

 _The way you feel inside_

"Sorry, for helping YOUR ass. Next time I won't be so generous." She looked hurt as she walked toward the man Leonard now had a name for: Caspar. He caressed her face and she smiled at him.

He buried his head into his arms with frustration, digging his fingernails into the wood. "Line 'em up." He grumbled to the bartender. She was kinda cute... The sort of dark haired, tan skinned, kinda cute. Wait. Wasn't this exactly what Sara did to him?

 _What would you say_

 _I wonder would she just turn away_

'Payback, I guess.' He thought bitterly. He glanced to the bartender and smirked at her. "Have time to join me?"

"There are plenty more bartenders. Sure." She drawled and lowered her lashes. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile Sara...

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him_...

The Rogues had been at a bar, looking around New York, 2016. Not a bad bar, not a bad area. Sara was just checking this guy Caspar out. Rich, handsome, and could handle his alcohol. But obviously Leonard didn't approve. Not that she cared. She twirled around from her dancing at the sound of a crash. Mick and some guy again, surprise surprise. She immediately took on two guys, spinning and kicking one, flipping the other over. She looked and saw Mick getting punched by two guys, but before she threw ninja stars at both of their spines, she realized they were Caspar's accomplices. Mick could handle himself. Instead, she threw a star at Snart's attacker, paralyzing him.

"I can take care of my own fights." She drew bank, hurt. Selfish, arrogant, kleptomaniac.

"Sorry for helping YOUR ass. Next time, I won't be so generous." She regretted the words as soon as she had said them, but sauntered over to Caspar.

"So, you are jealous, eh?" Caspar said in a smug voice.

"What? No no he just has issues sometimes."

"I meant about that." He gestured to Leonard again and she saw her. Dark brown, wavy hair and honey skin. She was looking at him like a wolf would gaze at its prey.

 _She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you can saw sabotage..._

As she watched, Leonard took something out of his pocket. 'Cards?! THAT WAS OUR THING!' she thought. She angrily watched as they played, the bartender was pretty good. Not that she'd ever admit that. Then, suddenly, she dropped her sultry lashes and closed the distance between them. Sara furiously looked away.

 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

"No. I'm not jealous. They're perfect, anyhow. A thief and a thief." She took a deep breath, eased her frustrated sadness, and kissed him. She saw Leonard watching, didn't care. His lips were surprisingly rough given how much product was put onto them. She broke apart from him, gave him a fake wink, and left the bar.

 **An hour later...**

"Ms. Lance, may I speak to you for a moment?" Rip knocked gently on her door.

"What do you want, Rip." She spat out the last word like it was a rodent.

"Merely to acknowledge your feud with Mr. Snart and ease your frustration."

"Excuse me? Feud?"

"I'm more observant than you think." She disabled her this-kills-anyone-walking-in-the-door-without-me-disabling-it fail-safe and opened the door. "I have been looking farther into the timeline. Supposedly Dr. Palmer dies." She looked at him, surprised.

"Ray dies. Is that cemented?"

"Yes. However, Gideon has been researching Time Council members that betrayed said body for purposes quite like mine and we have found something called the Oculus. It enables the Time Masters to see into the future, manipulate time, and see all possible versions of the future."

"Huh. I'm guessing they've manipulated us."

"Quite, and Gideon was able to access the Oculus for long enough that we were able to see a future, one less than... Satisfying." Rip's voice cracked with sorrow and that got Sara's attention.

"Who lives, who dies, who gets to tell the story?"

"I'm afraid I can only tell you the cemented death. Mr. Snart." Sara stared, shocked and angry. A tear fell down her cheek.

"No."

"I'm so sorry, I know that you cared for him, but the important part is-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE IMPORTANT PART! I DONT CARE WHETHER ITS CEMENTED OR NOT! FIX IT!" She screamed hysterically and burst into tears, with Rip embracing her.

"Sara, the only thing you can do is make up with him. Fix your relationship, if not the future." Rip explained softly.

"Ok. Ok, but how? The last time we ever spoke remotely in that area was when he told me that he was thinking about our future." Two more tears came down simultaneously on each cheek.

"Well I would suggest making his death as memorable as possible. Show him that you care for him." He half smiled at her, gave her a tissue box, and closed the door behind him.

She knew what she was going to do. The only thing she could. If Snart loved her as much as she loved him, so be it.

 **First of all, I hope you liked how I included the Taylor Swift lyrics, I literally immediately thought of this while writing Sara's part. I give credit to tvfan69 for the idea of using lyrics from Why Don't You for Len's jealousy. Second of all... I just watched Destiny. :0 And heartbreakingly, our dear Captain Cold dies by saving the team. Sara returns the favor by kissing him, so not the kiss I imagined. But I actually imagined this kinda happening if Rip already knew about the Oculus. That's all I have to say.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarcasticcaviar wanted a cute fic about what happens in the clothes room! I started this before rewatching The Magnificent Eight, so I kind of made my own fabrication room. Sorry that it's so short, I literally just did a bunch of descriptions with this... :(**

The team was going to the Victorian Age, so frilly dresses and long coats would have to be abundant. They would be splitting up into pairs for a ball Savage was attending. Ray would be going with Kendra, Jax would be going with Stein, Mick would be Rip's guard, as Rip would be going as a duke, and Sara would be going with Leonard. But the pairings were easy, the clothing was harder.

"Kendra!" Sara called out. "Can you see if you like my dress?"

"Sure, if you can help me with mine." She replied, walking into the space. It was a circular room, with steel models similar to the ones in the Arrowcave. "So what's your- oh."

Sara stood there, stark naked, and holding up a noticeably Victorian dress. It had a v-neckline and dark turquoise lapels with 2 black S's embroidered into it. The buttons proceeding vertically from the lapels were white and silk, with a large, black, ruffly skirt flowing outward and lining matching the lapels. The black sleeves had ruffles flaring out from the ends.

"Wow. I like it. Very black." Kendra surprisedly said.

"Why thank you, I decided not to go cliche and obvious with the white fabric Gideon suggested."

"I am an artificial intelligence. I did not previously believe it in my capabilities to feel offense." Gideon sassily replied.

"Well sarcastic robots aside, here's my dress." Kendra showed a similar dress to Sara's, except with a slightly lower neckline, lace instead of ruffles on the sleeve ends, and where the turquoise was, there was the dark pink color of mulberry.

"Nice. But, Gideon made me a nice little hat to go with my dress, so why don't you have one too." Gideon fabricated a dress-matching hat to go with Sara's and Kendra and Sara closed their changing room doors behind them.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"God! Shit-crap-what the fu-"

"Yes, Sara?"

"I have died and been resurrected. I have killed men with my bare hands. I will NOT be beaten by a CORSET!" Sara shouted.

"Here, lemme help you. Mine must have been much easier." Kendra stepped into the stall, with Sara's full skirt only on and her dress's back strings untied. Kendra tightened the strings of the corset and soon Sara had the Victorian hourglass shape. They both stepped out of the girls' fabrication room to a tweed-dressed, dapper gentleman.

Ray had a long, emerald coat with black buttons, a black tie and shirt, black pants, and similarly green shoes. "Hey Kendra! Do you like it! I didn't want to look all goth like Leonard..."

"I can hear you, Boy Scout." Ray instantly blushed and Kendra kissed him.

"I love it, Ray. Where IS Leonard?" Kendra asked.

"Right here, Big Bird." Sara turned to glare at him for stealing her nickname but instead gasped.

Leonard had a similar design style to Ray's suit, with a black coat, ice blue shirt and pants, and black shoes. His shirt lapels were black and he had no tie, instead a diamond encased in a tight, silver brooch. He looked handsome and hot, Sara had to look away. "I see. Rip briefed you already, so let's go."

As Leonard sauntered after Sara, Ray whispered, "They're both really annoying and cute together."

" _I have ears, Raymond._ "


End file.
